Cleaning this Gun Come on in Boy
by DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri
Summary: A NaruHina Songfic to the Rodney Atkins song, Cleaning this Gun Come on in Boy . Implied SakuLee and NaruHinaDaughterxSakuLeeSon not implied. Oneshot


This is a songfic to Cleaning this Gun (Come on in Boy) by Rodney Atkins. It is a NaruHina pair. Note it mentions Naruto's father and a nicer Hiashi. \

I don't own Cleaning this Gun (Come on in Boy), Rodney Atkins or Naruto...

I wish I did.

_The Declaration of Independence, _

_Think I could tell you that first sentence,_

_But then I'm lost._

_I can't begin to count the theories,_

_I've had pounded in my head that _

_I forgot._

_I can't remember all that Spanish,_

_Or the Gettysburg Address._

Naruto stood at the door of the Hyuuga Compound. He was here to pick Hinata up for their first date. He was worried what did Hiashi think of him did he see him as the demon. What if he decided to quiz him on the stuff from the Academy, he was dead.

_But there is one speech from High School,_

_I'll never forget._

It took almost all of Naruto's courage, almost all of the courage that had murdered Deidra, just to knock on the door. "Hyuuga-sama, I… I…I'm here to pick Hinata-chan up for our date," Naruto said. "Come in, boy."

_Come on in boy,_

_Sit on down,_

_And tell me about yourself._

_So you like my daughter, do you now?_

_Yeah we think she's something else._

"So why should you be able to date Hinata, boy?" Hiashi said to Naruto, looking him up and down, he had showered and for once not a trace of orange could be seen. Naruto was scared the reason he had never asked Hinata-chan on a date was because he was scared of her father, "Hyuuga-sama, I may not come from a rich family or even have a family, but I really care about your daughter and if she decides she doesn't like me I won't stop her from leaving me."

_She's her daddy's girl,_

_Her mama's world._

_She deserves respect _

_That's what she'll get ain't it son?_

"Naruto, if you hurt my daughter in any way, I will personally kill you. Slowly and painfully." Hiashi was good at threatening people he had had a lot of practice. "Don't worry, Hyuuga-sama, sir. I promise in my care no harm will come to harm will come to her on my watch."

_Now y'all run along _

_And have some fun._

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Bet I'll be up all night,_

_Still cleaning this gun._

Hiashi muttered under his breath, "I won't hurt you Naruto; if I harm you Minto will never let me live it down." Of course Naruto didn't hear that he was too busy leading Hinata to the festival.

_Well now that I'm a father,_

_Scared to death one day my daughter_

_Is gonna find_

_That teenage boy I used to be,_

_Who seems to have just one thing,_

_On his mind._

Naruto Namikaze, the Yondaime's son, the Sixth Hokage, sat at his house. His daughter, Kashuojo (1), had her first date tonight, and he was going to do the same thing Hiashi had done to him on her first date.

_She's growing up so fast,_

_It won't be long before,_

_I'll have to put the fear of God_

_Into some kid at the door._

Sakura and Lee's son, Kushin (2), was taking Kashuojo to the festival and he was going to make sure his daughter came back in the same condition she left in.

_Yeah, come on in boy,_

_Sit on down and tell me about yourself_

_So you like my daughter, do you now?_

_Yeah we think she's something else._

Kushin was shaking just as much as Naruto was when he picked up Hinata for their first date. Putting on his Hokage voice, "Come in Kushin, we need to talk about some things." "Yes, Ho…Hokage-sama, sir." Kushin stuttered. "Can you promise that no harm will come to my daughter, boy."

_She's her daddy's girl,_

_Her mama's world._

_She deserves respect _

_That's what she'll get ain't it son?_

"Yes sir. I promise on my honor as a Kohna nin no harm will come to your daughter." "Good, because if any harm comes to her I'll use you for target practice on my newest technique, The Flying Rasengan," Naruto growled.

_Now y'all run along _

_And have some fun._

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Bet I'll be up all night,_

_Still cleaning this gun._

"Don't worry kid, your parents would kill you if you. As long as Sakura and Lee are around your safe, besides I couldn't hurt you," Naruto muttered under his breath.

_Now it's all for show_

_Ain't nobody gonna get hurt._

He rubbed his head just thinking of some of the hits she had taken from those two.

_It's just a daddy thing,_

_But ,_

_Hey,_

_Believe me:_

_Man it works._

_Yeah, come on in boy,_

_Sit on down,_

_And tell me about yourself._

_So you like my daughter, do you now?_

_Yeah we think she's something else_

_She's her daddy's girl,_

_Her mama's world._

_She deserves respect _

_That's what she'll get ain't it son?_

_Now y'all run along _

_And have some fun._

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Bet I'll be up all night,_

_Still cleaning this gun._

_Ha ha._

_Son, now y'all buckle up_

_And have her back by ten,_

_Uhh, let's say about nine…_

_Thirty._

_Drive Safe._

Translation

(1) Beautiful Daughter

Name i think would fit Naruto and Hinata's daughter and what I think would be perfect for her

(2) Hard Work

Come on he's Lee's Daughter and Sakura thought it was sweet.

Note: Work on Tsume no Ookami: Claw of the Wolf is under way but I have slight writers block and have a few song fics I want to do first.


End file.
